


Anywhere We Will Follow You

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [163]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Asshole Rafael McCall, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Little Sister Stiles, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, One Big Happy Family, Past Abortion, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Unplanned Pregnancy, big brother Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: The pregnancy was unexpected, an accident. And Melissa had feared how her new husband and her son would take the news that she was pregnant, never imagining John would want the baby as much as she did, or that her son would insist on wearing t-shirts announcing at that he was a big brother long before the baby was even born.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome dear souls, please proceed with caution for this fic and all the others stuck in this series called 15 Minutes is written with that time in mind, and so there are mistakes and nothing grand about this stories. If these warnings as well as the prospect of a little bit of female-Stiles Stilinski bothers you hurry dear heart and leave before you are traumatized or angered/offended.
> 
> Now to the fic itself, this one was requested by my friend who shall be called this time around Pen-and-Paper, she wished for a fic with Melissa and the Sheriff married and happy, and big brother Scott and always a female-Stiles Stilinski. I did my best, but I’ve lost my ability to write it seems.

`I´m pregnant.´ was the first thing Melissa McCall-Stilinski says as she steps inside the small kitchen of the house she shared with her husband of six-months and her son, this was not the way she’d imagined she’d break the news to her husband and much less her ten-year old son.

Melissa’s news was just enough to knock the sleep right on out of his son who’d looked very much like he was about to fall back to sleep, this not so small piece of news was enough to cause John to pause serving Scott his breakfast of porridge and toast.

`What?´ John asks voice unsteady and quivering, eyes wide in disbelief or confusion, perhaps both, leaving Melissa feeling even more nervous about this gigantic piece of news.

`I’m – I’m pregnant.´ Melissa repeats feeling like she’s apologizing for this unexpected pregnancy, and maybe she is apologizing after all this wasn’t planned, and it was very possible that John didn’t want kids after all John and Claudia never had kids.

Melissa recalls Claudia once saying that she and John never wanted kids, and yes even John had said as much once or twice.

So, yes maybe Melissa is apologizing for the little life growing inside her as she tells her husband of six-months that she’s pregnant.

Sure, John was great with Scott, and Melissa was certain John loved Scott like a son since the man had adopted her son only a couple of months ago. She knew not to take it for granted that John would want a baby just because he’d been able to love Scott, just because John had accepted Scott didn’t necessarily promise that he’d want the child growing inside her; her now ex-husband hadn’t wanted another child after Scott, which was why she’d had one too many abortions to her liking.

`It’s not a bug John,´ Melissa continues to say, trying to ignore the memory of hearing the heartbeat that had sounded like the thunder of galloping horses, ` I’ve seen the doctor and everything. I’m pregnant John.´

`You’re having a baby?´ Scott asks eyes wide, his voice a little bit too loud and excited, making her regret just blurting out the news the way she’d done. But surely she could be forgiven for it, after all she was still in shock, she’d been enough shook-up by news that she was pregnant that she’d taken a cab home instead of driving home.

With just one glance Melissa knew that to her son this gigantic piece of possibly life-altering news wasn’t a bad one, the prospect of a baby was nothing but good news to her son who had since a very young aged wished for a little brother or a sister; even after his parents had divorced Scott had continued to wish for a sibling, and it had only been two years since Scott had stopped making this wish for a sister or a brother.

Melissa knows she should not have let her son know about the pregnancy before she and John had talked about it, she should’ve kept Scott in the dark about the baby until she and John had decided what they wanted to do about it.

`You’re absolutely sure about this?´ John asks while moving towards her very slowly, like she’s some frightened animal ready to bolt, it’s a very different approach from how Rafael had reacted f to the news each time she’d informed him that she was pregnant.

`Very sure.´ Melissa says shakily, she’s never been big on crying but for some strange reason she feels like she’s about to start crying, `I’m about ten weeks along already. I – I heard its heartbeat, John.´

Scott lets out a joyful shriek before barreling into her, hugging her tightly, thanking her for a baby that may not be as wanted by its father as it clearly is by its big brother.

John pauses then, he’s not looking directly at her as he asks her what she wants to do.

The question catches her by surprise. Rafael had never asked her this. Her ex-husband had never offered her a chance to state her wishes before his. All Rafael McCall had ever done was tell her to get rid of the baby.

`Mel, I need to know what you want to do.´ John repeats almost desperately when she stays silent for far too long.

Melissa hugs her son closer as she thinks for the first-time about what she wants to do, all she’d really thought about since the whole, “Congratulation Mrs. Stilinski you are pregnant” was how to tell John, she’d also worried about the amount of anger and resentment he might’ve just been right up there in her thoughts along-side with the horrific idea of what she’d most likely have to do.

Not once had she entertained the thought of what she might want, and now as Melissa thinks about the heartbeat she’d heard and about the baby growing inside her, she can’t help but feel a massive want settle inside her.

She wants this baby. Melissa wants this baby so much that it hurts to think about getting rid of the little life growing inside him. She wants this baby as much as she’d wanted Scott, this one feels right and real to her, and she’s afraid of losing it more than she’s afraid of losing John because of it.

`I – I want, ´ Melissa starts to cry the desperation she feels suddenly becoming too much to carry without some tears escaping. Melissa wants the baby, but she also wants John to want it, and she fears what he’ll say as she confesses that she wants the baby, that she wants his baby.

`I want the baby.´ Melissa has hardly voiced her want before John has her wrapped in his arms, and as she confesses that she wants his baby he is already kissing away the tears.

`Oh thank God.´ John breathes out, hugging her closer with one arm while one of his hands rests against back of her sons head thus including him into the Stilinski-hugs, and by the heavens she loves Stilinski-hugs as they might be rare but very genuine in their affection when granted.

`I was so hoping you’d say that.´ John confesses voice light and happy, and as he turns his gaze down towards a very confused looking Scott, his hand gently combing through Scott’s dark hair.

`Scott, you’re going to be a big brother! ´ John Stilinski says voice loud and happy, and Scott just beams with joy.

~*~*~*~

The pregnancy wasn’t an easy one, there were complications and a lot of misery, but there was also a great deal of joy that came with each successful month.

There was a nursery to be made which Scott and John took on as a special father and son project, there were baby showers to be had which was also the time when the gender of the baby was learned in the shape of a cake, the bright-pink icing brought tears to both John’s and Melissa’s eyes, while Scott cheered excitedly over the fact that he was going to have a little sister.

Scott’s favorite t-shirts suddenly became the ones announcing that he was going to have a little sister, after the big reveal Scott was quick to write down on every blouse and t-shirt that announced he was a big brother that he was a big brother to a little sister.

It was a month before the birth of the baby that Scott came up with the name that would grace his little sister, or rather he accidentally wrote it and the baby simply liked it.

Scott had been drawing something for about twenty or so minutes when he finally felt the drawing was ready to be shown, he walked over to his mother who sat on the couch with her feet on John’s lap; John wasn’t really watching the movie that was playing as he seemed completely focused on massaging the feet on his lap, Melissa had quickly realized that John treated her far better than Rafael ever did while she was expecting Scott, then again he’d been a better husband and father to Rafael’s son long before she got pregnant.

The drawing held an image of their family as it would soon be, drawing-John stood tall with what looked like a badge over his heart, the word dad was written above the drawn figure of John Stilinski which wasn’t all that surprising since Scott had been calling John dad for years. Above the figure that represented Melissa had the word Mom and Scott had been nice enough to draw her not pregnant; next to Melissa was Scott’s self-portrait above the figure was the scribbling of the word ME, and next to the boy was a girl in a pink dress and above her head were the letters S. T. I. L. E and S.

`Stiles? ´ John reads out-loud, sounding rather bemused.

The baby gives a light kick then which isn’t all that new since she kicked a lot, more whenever her father spoke to her.

`Stiles? ´ Scott asks with a perplexed expression on his adorable face, and again the baby kicks twice as if growing impatient.

`Why did you writer Stiles above your sisters head?´ John asks, and again at the mention of the odd name the baby makes itself known, leaving Melissa breathless, and she begins to wonder if the baby is trying to tell her something; after all there had been times when Melissa had avoided disaster by pausing because of a kick, only yesterday she’d been on her way across the street when the baby had kicked, and it hadn’t stopped kicking until she’d stopped moving, and thus when the drunk driver came barreling down the street he missed Melissa simply because she wasn’t where she would’ve been if it hadn’t been for the baby.

The incident much like all the other peculiar close-calls had shaken John up enough to take a sick-day just to stay home with her and Scott, Melissa was starting to wonder if the old woman that had told her she was pregnant long before she’d even suspected her bouts of nausea wasn’t just a stomach-bug, the old woman had said the baby was blessed.

`I didn’t.´ Scott insists peering up at the picture with confusion, `I just wrote the first letter of the names we’re thinking about,´ and then Scott starts to read out the list one finger appearing for each name, `Sarah. Teresa. Isabella. Leonor. Elena. Shoshana.´

The baby doesn’t move the slightest during the process, it stayed perfectly still as Scott went through the names that were still in the running, the original list of names had started out with fifty-seven names, having only six names left to choose from was truly an achievement.

`Oh, so Stiles isn’t a new name then? ´ John asks and the baby kicks again at the part where the not-a-name was mentioned, and while Scott says that it isn't a name Melissa tests the waters by saying, `Stiles.´

`Stiles.´ Melissa repeats, testing out the name, finding it amusing and the baby seems drawn to it as once more the baby kicks at the mention of a name that hadn’t been on the list of names she and John and Scott had been considering for the little girl growing inside her.

Melissa can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up as the baby kicks in response.

`I think she likes it.´ Melissa laughs before taking Scott’s hand as well as her husbands, placing both on her large belly before going through all the names on their list, slipping in Stiles here and there, and each time that peculiar name is said the baby kicks.

`She likes it.´ Scott agrees to John’s dismay, but the man is a good man and agrees that because Melissa is the one who is pregnant and who will give birth to the baby it is entirely up to her if their only daughter will be called Stiles Stilinski.

~*~*~*~

Stiles Stilinski decides to be born a few weeks before what had been expected, and instead of being born in the hospital where her mother worked and where Epidural was provided and promised, the baby decided to be born in the kitchen of her childhood home.

The birth was shockingly quick and easy that caught both John and Melissa by surprise. One minute Melissa who’d been feeling a little bit off all morning was getting ready to spend the day lounging on the couch. Melissa wasn’t on strict bedrest but she had been told to stay off of her feet. One minute Melissa was placing a bunch of little snacks on the small tray, and the next the water.

One minute John was upstairs taking a shower, washing away the grime of a double-shift, dreaming about taking a nap before Scott had to be picked-up from school, and the next he hears Melissa screaming for him nearly stopping his heart. One minute John is rushing down the stair soaking wet and naked only to find Melissa had gone into labor, he rushes back upstairs to get dressed and to grab the bag they’d packed days ago he was nowhere near as quick as his daughter when it came to being born.

John is the one helping Melissa deliver their daughter instead of someone who had done it all hundreds of times before, and he’s pretty much shaking in his boots as the ambulance comes to take mother and child to the hospital for a check-up, and John doesn’t breathe a sigh of relief and doesn’t dare to be joyful about the birth not until he is told that Melissa and their daughter are perfectly fine.

John can hardly stand to leave Melissa and the baby long enough to pick Scott up from school, but he does somehow managed it, and as soon as Scott slips inside the car John turns to look at the boy he viewed as his son and just says, `So, son where do you want to go, home or to the hospital to say hello to you little sister? ´

At first Scott doesn’t appear to understand the question, but when he does the cry of pure joy and excitement is enough of an answer to have John Stilinski driving straight back to the hospital.

Scott is visibly nervous and excited when he gets to hold his little sister for the first-time, eyes big with wonder and disbelief, shaky arms cradling the baby close before a great big smile spreads across his face.

  
`I’m a big brother.´ is the first thing Scott says since arriving at the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Now although this fic sucks I can’t help but imagine how Scott is as a big brother, he’d be a very proud big brother who insists his little sister isn’t stupid or ugly no matter what Jackson says, and I’d like to think that even as she grows he continues to see her not as a burden. I can just imagine Isaac and Scott doing homework and Stiles is there putting colorful hairpins in Isaac’s hair and he’s fine with it, and maybe Stiles gets a little bit jealous when her brother and Isaac who isn’t her brother but she still thinks he is get all distracted by Allison. 
> 
> I’m imagining that Stiles is a little bit of an eccentric girly-girl with a lot of attitude, which Erica would love naturally. Oh I can just imagine if the coach would yell at Scott that his grandmother can move faster than him, Stiles would call him a liar and say there’s no way that’s true because the coaches grandmother has to be close to a hundred by now and there’s no hope of someone that old running around faster than a teenage boy, and the couch just stares at her before asking how old she is and she holds up let’s say six fingers because that’s how old she is damn it. 
> 
> Wait, what if the McCall-Stilinski’s take Isaac in? No not going there, got to stop thinking about this.


End file.
